narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Devastating Clash : Death Bringer Meets the Byakugan Knight
Raiga Usoho was passing through Takamagahara saw an interesting shinobi and decided to approach him and see what he was up too. Yu Nakatomi looked at you with pitiful eyes and said "Please do not come near me,I may not look like but I am an assassin". Raiga looked at the shinobi with a weird eye and said "your right you dont look anything like an assassin". "Tsk,go away or I may kill you.It's becoming hard for me to control myself " shouted Yu. Raiga pulled two of the five rods from his belt and said "Bring it". Yu said "Go away already" throwing a kunai at Raiga. Raiga merely stepped to the side avoiding the kunai " for an assassin you sure do got bad aim" he said taking a step towards the man. Kane Uzumaki watched from afar as two men seemed to be preparing for a battle as he watched it was odvious that they needed something to liven up this match so Kane weaved a few signs and used Storm Release: Laser Circus to send a barrage of energy flying toward both combatants to test their strength. Raiga quickly jumped back and threw a steel rod through the oncoming lasers towards the shinobi that delivered the attack. Kane easily blocked the steel rod sending it flying with a single punch due to his intense training making his body as hard as gold he then disappeared in a flash of golden light landing right where the two fighters were. As the two shinobi's began to fight,Yu with relative easy dodged the attack and began watching them. Raiga had a wire string attached to the rod he threw, and pulled on it feeding his chakra into the rod made it grow to exceptional size letting it slam into the ground. Suddenly it begins to rain heavily,Yu smirks as he takes out his Sword and quickly escapes the strings. the steel rod shrank back to it's original size and raiga caught it in his hand and said "someone better make a move or we're all gonna get wet". Suddenly behind Raiga appeared Yu drawing his sword towards him and saying "Sword Technique: Axle of Rain". Raiga jumped back avoiding the strike letting it go towards Kane Kane disappeared in a flash landing on his a feet a few inches away he then drew his sword streaming his lightning chakra into it so it couldn't be stopped as he swung toward Yu. Yu used Wind Release: Turbine Twister Blast on Kane,creating a blast which has the power to drill through boulders and is faster than a bullet. As the wind twister headed toward Kane he created a clone to throw him out of the way then in the midst of the throw he created another one to jump off it's chest right back toward Yu with his lightning sword still aiming for his arm. Yu watched as the sword tried to approach him but for Kane it was already late as he was already under the Chakra Pressure Genjutsu Little did Yu know the person he put under the genjutsu was one of the clones bursting in a cloud of smoke as the genjutsu caught him in it's grasp. The real Kane was the person who's chest was used as a jumping board earlier sending safely away he then used Storm Release: Draining Clouds which caused black thunderclouds to go out of his back to steal the chakra from his opponents. However Kane's own movement was the part of the genjutsu itself,so he neither used a clone nor the storm technique.He had already fallen against the genjutsu now he was dealing with huge amount of Physiological damage, instilled with great fearthat feel its presence, breaking his will. Afterwards, he is left incapacitated and paralyzed. Kane couldn't move one inch due to the use of the technique he had never felt such pain in his life except for the time he fought an uchiha.